Why Does Joey Have to Ruin Everything?
by Teddiursa48
Summary: A series of one-shots where Joey ruined a romantic moment between Maddie and Diggie. Plus, one time he didn't. Based on how in both Move-a-Rooney and Gift-a-Rooney, Joey ruined Miggie moments.
1. Chapter 1

***Maddie's POV***

Diggie got home last night. Thank god the exchange program is _finally_ over. I haven't seen him in person since our 'Meet-aversary'. I couldn't sleep last night because I was too excited to see him again. I think I might have kept Liv up too, because, to pass the time, after it was 3:00 and I still hadn't gotten to sleep, I started dunking my basketball into the hoop above my bed. Not only that but, out of habit I may have said 'Bam what!' a few times. What really tipped me off though, was that Liv looked almost as tired as I did when she got up this morning. She wasn't too impressed because, as she put it, if she kept getting dark circles under her eyes, "make up will cost an absolute fortune!"

I paced across the hall next to the gym. Back and forth, over and over, waiting for Diggie to walk in the front door. Every two seconds I'd look over hoping, but at the same time scared to see Diggie come through the door. Five minutes passed. Ten. I couldn't wait much longer. I stepped into the gym, grabbed a basketball and started dribbling. The sound of the rubber against the floor was like torture, as if counting the seconds gone by. I couldn't wait to see Diggie again, but I was also scared out of my mind. After all, we had almost kissed the last time we'd seen each other. The ball hit the floor again, again, again. I was giving myself a headache. Why must he make me wait! I looked at the clock. I was going to be late for class. Seriously, Diggie?

***Diggie's POV***

Stupid jet lag. I slept right through my alarm this morning and was almost late for my first class back at Ridgewood. Unfortunately, I didn't get to see Maddie and had to go right to class.

For most of math class I spent the minutes doodling basketballs in my notebook, fantasizing about seeing Maddie and checking the clock every five seconds. Time seemed to go twenty times slower than usual and by the time class had ended I felt like it had been two days. Also, I had wasted an entire sheet of paper, which was now covered in little pencil doodles of basketballs and little hearts with mine and Maddie's initials. I know it sounds like a dumb thing for a jock to do, but when you're in so much suspense after not seeing your girlfriend in person for like ever, you're desperate. Plus, we were like really close to kissing. Like, I mean, quarter-of-an-inch close. Like, close enough to feel the warmth coming off of her lips close. I balled up the piece of paper and easily shot it six feet into a nearby trash can. I hoped to find Maddie in the hall on my way to the next class, but no such luck. It's like the whole world wants to leave me in suspense forever.

***Maddie's POV***

I think time hates me. The clocks slowed down today just for the sake of me having to wait longer to see Diggie. By the time it was recess, I was out of the classroom like a bullet and charged to my locker, where I knew Diggie would meet me, like he always did. I opened my locker and exchanged the books I had for the ones I needed next period. Then it went black. I felt two hands over my eyes.

"Guess who," I heard a voice say. I took Diggie's hands off my glasses and spun around as fast as I could, catching a glimpse of my boyfriend, before tackling him in a hug. A million thoughts rushed to my head in frenzy of excitement and love and who knows what else. I was just happy to be in Diggie's arms again.

"I missed you," I nearly sobbed into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Rooney," Diggie replied. There was a brief silence where I had a debate in my head. We broke the embrace.

I was hesitant at first but finally managed to utter, "That kiss we almost had, back when you came home for our meet-aversary." Diggie smiled.

"Yeah, that," he said.

"Might we resume?" I asked, blushing. Diggie blushed too. Just then, out of nowhere, Joey ran around the corner.

"Diggie! I've been looking for you everywhere! Welcome home!" Joey cried, hugging Diggie. I facepalmed. My brother began talking to my boyfriend, rapid-fire and began to drag him down the hall before I even got a chance to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

***Diggie's POV***

It had been almost a month since my last attempt to kiss Maddie. I had since then tried to avoid Joey as best as possible seeing as that was the third time he had butted in on my moment with Maddie. Since then there hasn't been a moment like it to try and have our first kiss. It isn't like you can just walk up to someone and be like, "oh, this is your first kiss, it's not special or anything." and just kiss them. There has to be a specific mood, something good has to have just happened or something dramatic or even just some time alone in the right setting at the right time. It can't be just spontaneous, it has to be special, some might even say perfect.

At this time, the school dance was coming up, homecoming to be exact and I was planning on asking Maddie. It seemed like the perfect time. I mean really, what could be a better story to tell our kids than, "we had our first kiss at the homecoming dance and it was really romantic and perfect." I made myself blush. 'Our kids'. I walked down the hall and automatically went right to Maddie's locker.

"Hey, Rooney," I said.

"Hey, Diggie," she replied. It was like the first school dance all over again, me here like a nervous wreck, her playing with that bracelet. I smiled.

"Mads, would you go to homecoming with me?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. She snorted a few times and had a goofy grin on her face. It was adorable.

"So I'd better get to class," I said.

"See you," Maddie said, and I briskly walked away. I thought we'd gotten over this awkwardness stage in our relationship.

***Maddie's POV***

"Liv, what am I going to do?" I asked. It was the night of the homecoming dance and I was asking Liv for advice about Diggie. Who thought my life would come to that?

"Which dress should I wear?" Liv asked. "This one or this one."

"It doesn't matter, what am I going to do about Diggie?"

"Which one says homecoming queen?!" she asked, dramatically.

"I said it doesn't matter, I want my first kiss to be perfect and I get the feeling that's what Diggie's plans are for tonight."

"Well this dress says, I lost, too bad," Liv sighed." "but this one says, I'm too good for you!" she added sassily.

"Liv! You aren't listening!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Liv said, looking up. I facepalmed.

"I said, I need advice about my first kiss with Diggie," I explained, again. "What if it isn't perfect?"

"The way you and Diggie fell for each other? No doubt it'll be perfect," Liv told me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Trust me, Maddie, I'm the queen of hearts," she said, and went back to her closet to find another dress.

***Diggie's POV***

My palms were so sweaty when I walked into the dance. I had Maddie by my side and evrything was perfect, but I couldn't help but be nervous at the same time. The music was currently upbeat and everyone was just jumping up and down to the beat. I was planning on waiting until a slow song to ask Maddie to dance, so I went over with a few other guys from the team and started jumping along with them. I saw Maddie go over by Willow and began talking to her. I knew a slow song had to come on eventually, and when it did, I had to be ready.

It had been about fifteen minutes before the first slow song of the night came on. I pushed my way through the crowd to find Maddie. I couldn't see her right away but needed to find her. Then I saw her, she was looking around, assumingly for me and we made eye contact. I went over and as romantically as possible held out my hand and asked:

"Can I have this dance?" Fortunately I had wiped my hands in my pants and they were no longer sweaty, so when I took Maddie's hand, it was perfect.

"Love to," she replied, smiling. She was so beautiful, I almost melted. I loved her so much, but with what we had now, I couldn't bare to ruin it by telling her. I put my hands on her waist hesitantly and Maddie wrapped hers around my neck. It was perfect so far. We began to slowly move to the sound of the music and the rest of the universe seemed to disappear. It was like it was just the two of us in the moment and I was on cloud nine. Then it happened. My eyes locked onto hers and our faces drew nearer. My eyes were drawn to her lips and we were so close I could almost feel sparks. Then the music changed.

The sound of hip hop dance music filled the air and snapped me back to reality. Maddie and I broke our embrace. We were so close. Then I saw that goofy nerdy fool running over.

"Hey, Diggie!" Joey shouted. "I got them to change the music so we could break dance! Whaddaya say? Reunion for old times sake?" Before I knew it, I was being dragged off once more and Maddie was left abandoned in the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

***Joey's POV***

I had been spending a lot of time with Aubrey lately. She and I weren't 'official' yet but I think we could be considered 'going out'. All of our 'dates' are just talking about and reading comics and graphic novels. We've also gone to see some movies, but mostly Sci-Fi, since that's what we're both into.

It was a few days after the last time Aubrey and I had hung out and I wanted to ask Diggie for advice on how to ask her out, like actually ask her out. Diggie seemed to know a lot about girls, since he's been dating Maddie. It seems like every time I talk to Diggie, Maddie's around, so he must know something about girls.

I went to my robotics class a little late because I spent a lot of time looking for Diggie, but couldn't find him anywhere. So I went to my class, disappointed, and got marked late for th first time in my whole life.

So, it was bad enough having my little brother in my robotics class. But now, Aubrey is in it and this is going to be like torture having Parker there, making me all embarrassed in front of her. So, Aubrey is my new partner for our project, so I'm thinking that'll help me get to her heart. Also, she's coming over later to work on it, so that could help, too. Class seemed to go by slowly, which is weird, because it's robotics and I usually don't want it to end. But, this time, I was out of there like a rocket. Well, actually, not like a rocket, because I can't run very fast and I don't run on engine fuel.

At lunch, I still couldn't find Diggie, so I continued my day and after school, went home with Aubrey to work on our project.

"So," I started, walking in the door. "Should we work down here or up in the bro-cave?"

"Bro-cave?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, that's what I call the bedroom I share with Parker," I explained.

"Oh, is Parker home?" Aubrey asked.

"Not yet," I told her. "Come on upstairs, I'll show you the Bro-cave and we can work on our project."

"Okay," Aubrey agreed and we went upstairs.

It was a little while later when Aubrey and I were working on our project that we had started to get really close.

"Could you pass the glue?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. Picking it up and passing it over. Somewhere during the handoff our fingers touched briefly and our eyes met in a way they hadn't before. Then Parker walked in.

"Hey, Munch," he said, throwing his bag on his bed. "Aubrey."

"Hey, Parker," She said, putting the glue down on the table and going over to talk to Parker. I scowled. It had to be then that he walked in.

The next day at school, I tried to find Diggie to ask him about Aubrey again, but it wasn't until lunch that I finally found him. He was standing near the lockers and strangely close to Maddie, their noses were almost touching, it was kind of weird.

"Hey, Diggie!" I called. "I've been looking for you forever!"

"What?" he called, sounding strangely disgusted. I think I heard Maddie scowl.

"Can I aske you something?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

***Maddie's POV***

So, Diggie and I have been interrupted by Joey so many times, it's getting on my nerves. He's so oblivious! It's driving me crazy! Anyway, we're going out tomorrow. No Joey, no problems! Right?! We're going to a new movie. About basketball. Joey would never go to a movie about basketball! I bet, we're finally going to have our first kiss. I have to find something wooden to knock on now.

***Diggie's POV***

So, Maddie and I are going to see the new movie tonight. I'm excited because, who wouldn't be? An awesome movie about my favourite thing with my favourite girl. What could be better? Oh, I've wanted to kiss her for a long time now. Her lips are so tempting. I love her. She needs to know that. She's my girl and no one else's. I want to be hers for the rest of my life. But we've never kissed. Because of Joey. Joey is the reason for all of my problems right now. I wish he'd stop trying to be all like my best friend. I'm not! We have nothing in common! What is wrong with that! It's like he has a crush on me! What is his problem?!

***Maddie's POV***

So apparently Liv was the wrong person to ask what to wear to a movie. She kept telling me what to wear to a movie premiere! I'm not going to a premiere, Liv. I'm just seeing a movie in a regular old theatre. Then she brought out this huge Lady Gaga dress that looked like film with a popcorn trim at the bottom. I didn't know why she had that and apparently, neither did she. Liv's weird like that. She really needs to clean out her closet, because, you never know what you're going to find in there. Last week she found a pair of slippers that looked like they were made out of a pair of taxidermy minks. But, now that I think about it, those might be mine. I think Diggie sent them to me from Tundrabania.

So, I ended up ignoring all of Liv's suggestions and just going with a regular old outfit that I would wear any day. It was completely pointless to ask Liv in the first place. Because of it, we spent the entire day looking at random stuff she pulled out of her closet. The weirdest things came out of there that day. But, really, most of it was stuff Liv stole from Mom because it was, as she put it, '_to ugly to even show in public_'. So, by the time we got everything back in Liv's closet, I only had a few minutes before I had to leave and therefore threw on the first thing that I saw, which happened to be almost the same thing I'd worn the day before.

***Diggie's POV***

Maddie met me at the theatre at 8:00. She looked great. We found good seats and sat down. The previews lasted almost fifteen minutes into when the movie was supposed to start. It wasn't like they were all different and they needed to get them all in, either. There were like the same 15 or 20 trailers, repeatedly for 45 minutes. It was torture. Especially since I'd promised myself I wouldn't touch the popcorn until the movie started. That just made things worse, because it smells so good...

Maddie and I talked about game strategy for most of the time, and honestly, my eyes kept glancing at her lips. At 8:30, we became silent because that's when the movie was _supposed_ to start. That's when the popcorn torture really kicked in.

***Maddie's POV***

The movie started at 8:42. It wasn't exactly on time. It was a pretty good movie though. That was until my nerdy brother walked in on it. Diggie and I had reached for popcorn at the same time. Admittedly that was kind of cliche and really cheesy, but it wa romantic, so that's how it went. We looked at each other and I saw Diggie look at my lips. He'd done it several time before, but only for a split second each time. This time, in the dim light, the romantic mood, he stared longer. He looked back up at my eyes, my eyes darted down at his lips. We moved closer, edged closer.

"Hey, you're seeing Space Galaxy too?" a peppy voice said from right next to us. I jumped, knocking the popcorm all over Diggie. I turned to see my brother sitting next to me with a goofy grin on his face.

"This is not Space Galaxy," I told him, annoyed.

"Oh, must be in the wrong cinema!" he exclaimed. A bunch of people shushed him. Joey then got up and walked away.

"I swear," Diggie whispered, brushing popcorn off his pants. "If he does that again, I'm gonna tell him off." We watched the rest of the movie in awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

***Maddie's POV***

Diggie and I still hadn't had our first kiss. It was getting ridiculous! Joey just _had_ to butt in every time we tried. It was getting on my nerves! Diggie had told me that if he did it again, that he would tell Joey off. Which made me feel a bit better. Now we hadn't gone on a date in like, a week.

***Diggie's POV***

I _NEED_ to kiss Maddie. I promised her that I would tell that nerdy loser off if he interrupted us once more. So that's what I'm going to do. If I can't get my kiss with Maddie Rooney, that amazing, hot, beautiful basketball player, I think I'll cry. It's driving me crazy! And, for once, I think going to Tundrabania was the worst mistake of my life!

***Joey's POV***

So, Aubrey and I are going out on our first 'official' date! I finally worked up the courage to ask her, after I missed the beginning of Space Galaxy because I got lost and couldn't find the right cinema. So now we're going to see that as an official couple, and I'm excited! I didn't even need Diggie's help or anything!

***Maddie's POV***

We had gym second period today. I was happy because I have gym with Diggie and we were playing basketball today. Talk about convienient! Unfortunately, I had Home Ec. in first period. Since the 'Snackadium' my grades have gotten better, but now we're moving on to sewing and Liv transferred into my class, so she's going to be all like, 'what a fash-zaster! You can't make a basketball jersey out of cashmere, that's all wrong!' or something like that.

Fortunately, I didn't get paired with Liv in Home Ec., and it only seemed like it took half as many centuries as I thought it would! So, finally, I got to go to Gym. Which, in my opinion, never lasts long enough.

"Hey, Rooney," Diggie said, flirtatiously, as I came out of the locker room.

"Hey," I replied. He's so cute! I love him! My heart was melting.

"So, one-on-one?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. So we did. Almost the entire class, we ignored everyone else and just played, against each other. It was awesome. Then I scored a dunk, we had been playing 10 points to win. The score had been 9-9. I had won with the most epic slam dunk of my life.

"Nice shot, Rooney," he congratualated me. "Good game." Diggie shook my hand. Even though it was only a friendly handshake there was electricity like none other. He obviously felt it too because, if he hadn't, he woudn't have leaned in. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be leaning toward him. Our lips wouldn't be getting so very close to each other. Until...

"Hey, Diggie!" I heard that nerdy voice from across the gym, Diggie turned around. This couldn't be happening! How could this be happening! WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!

"JOEY!" Diggie shouted, angrily, his teeth gritted. "Do you know how many times you've stopped Maddie and I from having our first kiss?! SEVEN! That's seven times too many for me! You need to know that I'm not your best friend! I barely know you! We have nothing in common! Do you even know what a kiss is? Get a clue! I've tried to kiss Maddie SEVEN TIMES! Every. Single. Stinking. Time. You ruin it! Now, I don't care what you want! I know what I want! That's to kiss Maddie!" He screamed at Joey. I was touched. Embarrassed, but touched. Then Diggie pushed Joey out of the way and turned around. His steely expression turned into a calm, gentle, loving expression. Our lips smashed together so passionately, my head felt like it was about to erupt in a volcano of love and affection. I wrapped my arms around Diggie, pulling him closer and deepening our already passionate kiss. He gently caressed my cheek and ran his hand through my hair. We backed near a corner where a crash mat lay. Diggie pulled me down onto the crash mat, pinning me to it and kissing me more.

"DIGGIE!" I heard my father/coach call, coming out of his office to see us laying there. I broke away for air and yelled to him across the gym.

"Back off, Dad! Best moment of my life here!" I called, before pulling Diggie back down to kiss him again. Nothing could ruin this, not Joey, not even Dad. Cheers erupted from the gym class as Diggie and I kissed again.

I quickly got up from the crash mat and fixed my hair and clothes. That's when I realized that Willow had her phone out and had been recording the entire thing.

***Liv's POV***

O-M-WOWZA! Willow just sent me a video! Of Maddie making out with Diggie in gym! It was so adorable! I watched it, like, five times! I can't believe Maddie had her first kiss! Not to mention how full on it was! Most first kisses are like brief and last for like a split second! Maddie's lasted an entire two minutes! You go girl!


End file.
